<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT: A New Beginning by TortaDePollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154394">TMNT: A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortaDePollo/pseuds/TortaDePollo'>TortaDePollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Origin Story, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Childhood Trauma, Dead Parents, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Human to Turtles, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortaDePollo/pseuds/TortaDePollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are just a bunch of "normal" teenage boys living in New York City, with different lives and perspectives of it. But all of them share two things in common: they all have had it rough and they all wanted a something better, a true home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TMNT: A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so, this is my "try out" return for writing TMNT fan fictions. It's been years, time has past, I am definitely out of shape but I sort of wanted to explore this little idea of mine and see if it works out! also just a quick note, english is not my first language but hopefully I can progress a little bit more on the next chapters to come. Feel free to leave comments! :) Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo often had nightmares.</p><p>It wasn’t something new to him to be honest, he was used to it at this point in his life. There was nothing that he could do to stop it. </p><p>Most of the nightmares Leonardo experienced had trails of that day in which his life changed forever and his youth vanished. The day he lost everything he cared about, his family…</p><p>He was pretty young when it happened. He doesn’t have a very detailed memory of the events. It might be due to the head trauma he suffered in the moment, but there was no doubt he will ever forget what happened. Seeing the lifeless bodies of his parents and three siblings…</p><p>Somehow he felt like it was his fault, even if it wasn’t, he internalized like it was.</p><p>He tried to protect his family, he really tried and blamed himself for not being enough for the task.</p><p>After the accident, he spent the rest of his youth in an orphanage. That tragic event left him alone in the world, with no one to hold to, no one that could take care of him, no one where he could feel safe, no one… And even though he wasn’t a big fan to just go with a new family, he did want to feel like he at least could have a second choice; but it never happened.</p><p>To be honest, Leo couldn’t blame it on the multiple couples that came for visit, he was just too old and too scared. He felt that the burden that he was carrying was’t what these families wanted in a kid.</p><p>It was no surprise that he left that place as soon as he turned 18. He found a very small apartment as well as a job and that was it. Living by himself, in New York City, no family and friends, just him and a couple of nightmares to carry with. </p><p>That was Leonardo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>